Telecommunications system typically employ a network of telecommunications cables capable of transmitting large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Telecommunications cables can include fiber optic cables, electrical cables, or combinations of electrical and fiber optic cables. A typical telecommunications network also includes a plurality of telecommunications enclosures integrated throughout the network of telecommunications cables. The telecommunications enclosures or “closures” are adapted to house and protect telecommunications components such as splices, termination panels, power splitters, and wave division multiplexers.
It is often preferred for telecommunications enclosures to be re-enterable. The term “re-enterable” means that the telecommunications enclosures can be reopened to allow access to the telecommunications components housed therein without requiring the removal and destruction of the telecommunications enclosures. For example, certain telecommunications enclosures can include separate access panels that can be opened to access the interiors of the enclosures, and then closed to reseal the enclosures. Other telecommunications enclosures take the form of elongated sleeves formed by wrap around covers or half-shells having longitudinal edges that are joined by clamps or other retainers. Still other telecommunications enclosures include two half-pieces that are joined together through clamps, wedges or other structures. Telecommunications enclosures are typically sealed to inhibit the intrusion of moisture or other contaminants.